Colourblind
by SpiderPrime
Summary: Kurrty songfic fluff. First full fic at ff.net. Please R+R, no flames.


Disclaimer: I don't own those brilliant X-Men; they belong to those wonderful people at Marvel. The Justice League belongs to DC Comics. I do however own my mutant, Sean. The song Colourblind is owned by Darius Danesh.  
  
Kurt and Sean rose from their seats, having just watched the latest episode of Justice League. "Hey look at me, I'm The Flash." Sean boasted, using his super speed to run around the mansion's halls, almost knocking Kitty down. "Hey, watch it." Kitty complained, although she had phased through him and he'd already disappeared. "Don't worry Kitty, I've got our speedster." Jean said to Kitty while picking her up. She used her telekinetic powers to create a "speed bump" causing Sean to careen wildly into a nearby wall. Landing upside down, Sean picked himself off the ground slowly and dusted himself off. "Ha, looks like The Flash just burned out man." Kurt laughed as Sean rose. "Yeah, yeah, very funny fuzz ball." Sean replied, aggravated. "Just don't do it again." Kitty told Sean. "Hey, I don't need you telling me off as well Kitster. Alright, I'll be good." Sean huffed. "Well, you better." She replied, clearly enjoying herself. She walked off with a content smile on her face, which Kurt seemed to enjoy a lot.  
  
Later on, Sean was in his room listening to one of his many, many rock CDs. Specifically Linkin Park's Reanimation, the track playing was One Step Closer. He had a taste in music that even resident Goth Rogue found difficult to bear He heard a familiar bamfing sound, and turned his head to see Kurt's familiar image-induced face. "Got a minute?" He asked. "Sure Kurt, what's on your mind?" Sean replied. He looked up again, to find Kurt on the ceiling. "Um, could you come down from there? It's pretty hard for to talk to someone who's hanging upside down." Sean replied. "Well, It's about Kitty." He started. "Kitty? Oh geez, she and the other girls aren't planning revenge for that little stunt with the sprinklers we pulled the other day are they?" Sean enquired, a worried look in his eyes. "What? No, it's just.. I think I like her. I mean really like her, you know? I've had it bad for a while, even since before you came here." Kurt explained. "Well Kurt, I'll be frank. You NEED to tell her. If you don't and she meets another guy, it could eat away at you for a long time, maybe forever. " Sean advised his buddy. "I suppose you're right Mein Freund. When should I do it?" Kurt asked. "Beats me, when you feel it's right or something." Sean replied. "Well, It feels right tonight." Kurt told him, a little of his trademark confidence coming back to him. "Go for it man, good luck!" Sean responded as Kurt teleported out of sight, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
  
Feeling blue, when I'm trying to forget the feeling that I miss you  
  
Feeling green, when my jealousy swells and it won't go away in dreams  
  
Kitty Pryde was anxious as she sat in her room. "I wonder how he feels about me. I suppose I haven't been very nice to him sometimes but he always seems to. make me feel good about myself. And of course, he's cute. Well, cute for a guy with blue fur and a tail. Wait, did I call him cute? Oh, this is all so confusing." She thought to herself.  
  
Feeling yellow, but confused inside  
  
A little hazy but mellow, when I feel your eyes on me  
  
Kurt was standing against the wall of the Xavier Mansion, his heart in his chest like it had been for the half an hour he'd been there, mustering up the courage to pour his heart out. "She's right up there, my beautiful Katchen." He thought. He steeled himself up and shouted from the ground. "Kitty, we need to talk!" Kurt shouted from the ground. Kitty was slightly shocked by the shout, but opened her window. "About what?" She shouted back. "I'll explain when you come down here." Kurt responded. "Ok, I'll just be a sec." She roared downwards, before closing the window. She couldn't believe it, was this actually happening? She excitedly began to phase through the floor. Kurt on the other hand was ready to throw up this afternoon's burger.  
  
Feeling red, when you spend all your time with your friends and not me instead. Feeling black, when I think about all of the things that I feel, I lack. Feeling dreary, when it's not going right All the colours I feel, when I feel your eyes on me  
  
Before Kurt could think again, Kitty had phased through the wall and was standing beside him. "So Kurt, what did you want to tell me?" Kitty asked Kurt. He took her hands into his, and began to speak. "Well, the truth is Kitty, I love you, and I have since I first met you." Kurt told her, gripping her hands a little tighter. She was ready to explode inside, it was like she'd met a genie and he had granted her wish. "I.love you too Kurt." She replied softly. Kurt pulled Kitty closer to him, and they slowly, tenderly kissed. "I love you my Katchen." He whispered. "I love you too, my fuzzy elf." She whispered back, kissing him again under the starry sky. As they kissed Jean received two mental flashes from both Kurt and Kitty, seemingly both utterly content. As they were with the others, Jean whispered what she felt into Sean's ear. "Well well, the elf done good." He thought to himself.  
  
Nobody told me it feels so good  
  
Nobody said you'd be so beautiful Nobody warned me about your smile You're my light, you're my light When I close my eyes, I'm Colourblind.  
  
Well folks, please R+R! 


End file.
